Kagamine HachiHachi Flower Fight
Kagamine HachiHachi Flower Fight (鏡音八八花合戦 Kagamine HachiHachi Hana Gassen) è un Kagamine Rin e Kagamine Len duetto che appare in Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA F scritto da Niregiru e prodotto da Moja P. Apparizioni di gioco La canzone è apparsa per la prima volta in Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA F, dove è stata sbloccata eliminando World's End Umbrella. In seguito è stato aggiunto a Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA Arcade Future Tone il 23 luglio 2014. Sito ufficiale Descrizione Solo in lingua inglese Info di gioco di ritmo Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA F Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA Arcade Future Tone Liriche Giapponese=菖蒲、柳、みよしの　めくるめく季節の風物詩 江戸の蜜から蜜へ渡るおいらには紅が似合う 一目惚れたら最後たっぷりと色を付けてあげる 札付きの 賭場荒らし挑む輩には容赦なし 目と目で交わす愛嬌は （嗚呼　恋仲だったなら） 余興猿芝居 （色づく花言葉） さぁさ幕が開く （いざ尋常に） 熱いこの血潮で！ 吹けよ花の嵐今宵濡れ手で粟の浪漫！ 神様 如何様の影を背に花札は真っ盛り 蛇の目くるりと回す月も濡れ霧に霞む桜 願い事したためて結ぶ菊に 青短が揺れる 隠す本音と裏腹に （嗚呼　想いは重なれど） 二人茶番劇 （修羅場に情けなし） さぁさ幕を切れ （断ち切れるか） 滾るその血潮で！ 五光猪鹿蝶指先も鮮やかな十八番！ 乾坤一擲の　火花散る刹那こそ酔いしれる 今局は大詰め金子咲く花札の乱舞！ 神様如何様の影を背に純情は花盛り|-|Romaji=shoubu, yanagi, miyoshi no mekurumeku kisetsu no fuubutsushi edo no mitsu kara mitsu e wataru oira ni wa beni ga niau hitome horetara saigo tappuri to iro o tsukete ageru fudatsuki no toba arashi idomu yakara ni wa yousha nashi me to me de kawasu aikyou wa (aah! koinaka datta nara) yokyou sarushibai (irozuku hanakotoba) saa sa maku ga aku (iza jinjou ni) atsui kono chishio de! fukeyo hana no arashi koyoi nurete de awa no roman! kami-sama ikasama no kage o se ni hanafuda wa massakari janome kururi to mawasu tsuki mo nure kiri ni kasumu sakura negaigoto shitatamete musubu kiku ni ao tan ga yureru kakusu honne to urahara ni (aah! omoi wa kasanaredo) futari chabangeki (shuraba ni nasake nashi) saa sa maku o kire (tachikireru ka) tagiru sono chishio de! gokou inoshikachou yubisaki mo azayaka na ohako! kenkonitteki no hibana chiru setsuna koso yoishireru ima kyoku wa oozume kinsu saku hanafuda no ranbu! kami-sama ikasama no kage o se ni junjou wa hanazakari|-|Inglese='Traduzione a cura di blacksaingrain' The iris, the willow and the cherry blossom in beautiful Yoshino are the things giving poetic charms to the dazzling seasons For I go from one place to another to get honey of Edo, the rouge suits me well. Once I fall in love at first sight, I'll make a sweetheart deal with it. No mercy is for guys bringing it on me, the notorious artist who breaks in gambling houses The winsomeness we exchange as we see in each other's eyes is (Ah, if you were my lover) A sideshow act and a sucky play. (The language of flowers would change colour) Now the curtain rises (Now let's play fair) I feel the blood surging! Ah, blow, the storm of flower. Tonight there’ll be a romance of raking in money! As the gods and cheats cast shadows on our backs, the game of flower cards is at its best I twirl a brolly of bull's-eye pattern. The moon also gets wet and the cherry blossom is blurry in the mist. As I tie a ribbon I wrote my wish on to the chrysanthemum, the hanged blue ribbon sways. Against the hidden feelings (Ah, though we share the same feeling) What we play is a farce (No mercy is in the burning battlefield) Now drop the curtain (Is it possible to break it off?) With the surge of blood! Five-brights and Boar-deer-butterfly, with brilliant finesse we make our beautiful favourite card combinations! What we're intoxicated with is the sparking moment of risking everything on one last turning up of a card Now the game is in the final stage. Gold coins bloom in a boisterous dance of flower cards. As the gods and cheats cast shadows on our backs, the pure hearts are in full bloom Video Project DIVA F = |-|Project DIVA Arcade Future Tone = Curiosità *Anche se giocabile in Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA Arcade Future Tone, la canzone non è disponibile nella versione PS4 di Future Tone. Ulteriori informazioni *Vocaloid Wiki *VocaDB Categoria:Canzoni di Kagamine Rin Categoria:Canzoni di Kagamine Len Categoria:Canzoni del 2009